


Blue Springs Bundle

by TB80



Series: Blue Springs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB80/pseuds/TB80
Summary: Maggie decides to bring the kitten they found while vacation home to National City. Time will tell if this was a good decision, or one she will live to regret. More fluff. This is a follow-up to Blue Springs Bound, but you can more or less read this as a stand alone one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is fiction, but, putting on my responsible pet owner hat: Never give pets as gifts, or surprises, and always check with your landlord before bringing a pet into a rental situation. Oh, and as Bob Barker always said, "Get your pets spayed and neutered".
> 
> To everyone that read, commented, and gave kudos on BSB - thank you! Hopefully this follow-up doesn't disappoint, because, in part, it is another form of thanks. 
> 
> Okay, now that that's out of the way, on to the fluff.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Maggie asked Kara.

"It'll be fun!" Kara insisted. "I've never been to Nebraska before, and after hearing Alex talk about her visit almost non-stop, and mention how much she liked your family, I can't wait to go."

"She said she liked my family?" Maggie asked, a hint of insecurity in her tone. Alex had told Maggie that she had loved the visit, and meeting everyone, but it was nice to hear that she hadn't just been telling Maggie that to make her feel better.

"Pfft. Are you kidding?" Kara exclaimed. "It's practically all she can talk about. 'Oh, Maggie's Mom was so nice, and she made the best food, and there was so much of it...'" Kara frowned, arms folded and a small pout on her lips. "I am pretty sure she just told me that last part to rub it in."

"Well, my mother loves to feed people, and she always has enough on hand to feed a small army. Or even you," Maggie teased her gently. "I'm sure if you asked, she would be happy to feed you." Maggie hadn't told Kara that she had asked her mother to cook the blonde a small stack of pies just for herself; she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Oh I couldn't ask her to do that," Kara demurred before her eyes sharpened. "Do you really think she wouldn't mind?"

Maggie laughed. If there was one thing she was sure of in this life, it was that her mother lived to feed other people. "I'm sure, Kara. You'll make her day."

"Well, if it would make her happy…"

"It would, I promise." Maggie looked at Kara, making sure she had everything. "You have the location? The carrier?"

Kara nodded. "I'm ready to go. I just hope the carrier Winn designed will work as intended. I would hate to think of the poor little guy being terrified on the trip back."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. If Winn can design an armored power suit that can turn James into a virtual superman, I'm confident he can handle designing a cat carrier."

"Your parents are expecting me?"

Maggie nodded. "Ma is. Dad's likely to be working. You'll call me when you are headed back?" Maggie wanted the kitten to be a surprise for Alex, and she wanted to do it right.

Kara nodded. "Yes. But, like I said, if you need me to bring him to my apartment for a little bit, I really wouldn't mind." Maggie gave Kara a knowing look. The blonde was trying far too hard to appear innocent; it was the same expression she usually wore right before stealing the last donut.

Maggie pointed her finger at Kara. "You're not stealing your sister's kitten. If you want one, you need to get one of your own. This one's off limits."

"I won't steal Alex's kitten," Kara promised, holding her hands up, palms out in the universal gesture of surrender.

Maggie eyed her skeptically. "See that you don't. Because, if you try, you'll have to go through me."

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure I could take you, Maggie," Kara scoffed. Maggie just stared Kara down, arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly in challenge. "Not that I'm going to test that," Kara finally conceded.

"Call me if you get lost," Maggie instructed.

"I'm Supergirl, I'm not going to get lost," Kara assured confidently.

* * *

In her defense, every part of Nebraska looked identical from a few thousand feet in the air, and she only got turned around twice. She had not given Maggie the satisfaction of calling for directions. Thank god for Google, and neatly lined rows of trees that had stood out like a beacon once she had finally ended up in the general vicinity.

Kara came in for a landing about 50 feet from the farmhouse, not wanting to startle Maggie's parents. For those that weren't used to it, seeing an apparently human woman come crashing down out of the sky could be quite alarming.

Kara strode up to the door, fluffing her cape out nervously behind her as she went. While Maggie's parents may not know who she really was, she still wanted to make a good impression on the couple. She was hoping that they would be family one day.

She knocked firmly on the door, and stood waiting. A mournful barking started from somewhere inside the house.

"Gertie, hush!," a muffled voice commanded, followed more loudly, by, "Coming!"

Kara rocked back slightly on her heels, doing her best to keep her nerves in check. Kara suddenly had a new appreciation for what Alex must have gone through before her recent visit, and she made a note to apologize to her sister for giving her a hard time when she got home. Kara had never dated anyone long enough to get to the "meet the parents" stage, and she was suddenly never gladder.

Kara stepped back slightly when the screen door swung out. "Sorry for making you wait," Dee responded, wiping her hands on an apron tied around her waist. "I was in the kit-" Dee's words cut off when she finally raised her gaze to her visitor, and her brain processed what she was seeing.

"Hi!" Kara said brightly, with a wave. When Dee continued to stare at her speechlessly, mouth slightly agape, Kara tipped her head in concern. "Maggie did tell you I would be coming, Mrs. Sawyer? To get the kitten for Alex?" Kara prodded.

"She said a friend was stopping by, but…"

Kara sighed. She should have predicted Maggie would pull something like this; the woman lived to tease. "Can I come in?" Kara finally asked, when Dee continued to just stand there and look at her, still in shock.

"Oh! Of course. Come in, come in," Dee said, stepping back, and shaking off the immobility that had gripped her. "How rude of me. Did you have a nice…flight?"

Kara smiled, doing her best to put the other woman at ease. "I did, thank you." Kara leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Don't tell Maggie, but I may have gotten a little lost."

"Well, since Maggie seems to have no trouble keeping secrets, consider that just between you and me." Dee turned to the superhero. "I admit when she said she was going to have a friend stop by, I wasn't expecting Supergirl."

"I'm happy to help out."

"So, you're friends with Maggie?" Dee asked, leading the way into the kitchen. Gertie, who had decided it was too much effort to investigate the knock, scrambled to her feet when she spotted the newcomer. "Gertie, behave!" Dee commanded, when the dog pushed herself into Kara's legs, seeking attention.

Kara immediately crouched down, and began scratching behind the dog's ears. "She's fine," Kara assured Dee, glancing up briefly to meet Dee's gaze, before directing her attention back to the blissful Bassett Hound. "And yes, Maggie and I know each other through Al-..our work, through work," Kara quickly corrected. Maggie's parents didn't know the true nature of Alex's job.

"Oh. I just never thought...You have a job?" Dee blurted.

Kara gave Gertie one more scratch, before brushing her hands along her suit, and standing. It was tempting to continue to shower the dog with affection, but Kara thought it was more than a little rude to ignore Maggie's mother. "I do. Well, kinda. It's not an official job. I don't get paid or anything, but fighting crime is kinda, well, it's kinda my thing."

Dee looked concerned. "I knew Maggie's job was dangerous. I guess I just never imagined it would cross paths with an alien fighting superhero."

"Oh, well, we don't always work together. Hardly ever, really," Kara was quick assure Dee. "I don't just fight aliens and super criminals. Sometimes I just do routine crime-fighting. Hardly any danger at all."

Dee smiled slightly. "For you perhaps." Kara started to apologize for being insensitive, but Dee held up a hand, stopping her. "It's okay. I know you were just trying help."

"Well, just so you know, when we do work together, I would never let anything happen to Maggie," Kara told Dee earnestly. "If that makes you feel any better."

Dee smiled at Kara warmly. "That does make me feel better. Thank you." Dee tipped her head to the side, a move very reminiscent of her daughter. "You really care about her."

Kara's brow furrowed, not understanding Dee's apparent surprise. "Of course. Maggie is an amazing person, why wouldn't I?"

"I just...A mother is always a bit biased when it comes to their children. It's just nice to see my opinion of Maggie confirmed by others. She hasn't always been surrounded by the most supportive people." Dee shook her head. "I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this."

Kara smiled. "I sometimes have that effect on people." Kara let the smile slide away, her expression serious. "But just so you know, Maggie has a great group of friends, and Alex absolutely adores her."

Which was putting it mildly in Kara's opinion. Alex was completely lovestruck, and Kara had been almost as excited as her sister, when Alex had revealed that she and Maggie had finally told each other how they felt. Kara had been urging her sister for months to just tell Maggie, but Alex had held back, not wanting to freak Maggie out if she wasn't ready. Kara knew that Alex did her best to hide it, but Maggie's opinion that she was inexperienced when it came to relationships, still weighed on her.

"That's good to hear," Dee said sincerely. "Oh! You probably have places to be, and I am keeping you from more important things with my prattling."

"It's fine," Kara assured her. "If I am truly needed back in National City, they know how to get in touch." Kara looked around expectantly. "Although, I would like to meet the little bundle of fur that has Alex so enamored."

"Oh. I've got him locked up in the guest room. I tried to give him the roam of the house, but he just kept getting into everything. You have a seat, and I'll go grab him for you."

Instead of sitting, Kara bent down to once more give Gertie some attention. She had never had a pet while on Krypton, and after moving to Earth, that trend had continued. Just around the time Gertie was rolling over to expose her belly, Dee returned with a small ball of black fur.

Kara stood abruptly, leaving a small whoosh of air in her wake. She brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh my god! He's so cute!" Kara enthused. She turned her gaze to Dee, and looked at her imploringly. "Can I hold him?"

Dee laughed, and handed over the small, squirming kitten. "Of course, that's why you're here." Dee handed the kitten over, and Kara cradled him to her chest. He tried to dig his claws into her suit, but the ballistic material made it impossible. He let out a small meow in protest.

"Oh god, I can see why Alex was over the moon for him," Kara said absently, making sure to hold the small animal securely. She looked at Dee. "Does he have a name?"

Dee shook her head. "Maggie tried to get Alex to name him, but she refused. Larry and I didn't see the point since we knew he wouldn't be staying."

"Maggie said he was all alone. You haven't...found any others since she left have you?" Kara asked hopefully. She had promised Maggie that she wouldn't attempt to steal Alex's kitten, and she wouldn't. But if another one had happened to turn up, well, that was fair game.

"No. Just this little guy," Dee responded, smiling at the sight in front of her. There was something a little surreal about watching the most powerful being on the planet, being impossibly gentle with the tiny kitten. In her kitchen.

"You're so adorable," Kara cooed at the kitten, poking him gently on the nose. Gertie let out a disgruntled huff of breath, not at all pleased with her loss as the center of attention. "You're cute too," Kara assured the dog.

"Oh!" Dee exclaimed. "I almost forgot. The pies."

Kara tore her gaze away from the kitten and pinned Dee with an intense look. "Pies?"

Dee nodded. "Maggie asked me to make a few pies, as a thank you for her friend doing this favor for her. At the time I thought it was an odd request, but…" Dee tipped her head. "It makes a little more sense now. Though I don't see how you're going to manage to get all those pies, and him, back to the city. You look like you have your hands full with that one." The kitten was squirming in Kara's grasp, not at all happy with his movement being restricted.

"I brought a carrier. It's outside," Kara quickly assured her. "You said pies, as in plural?" Kara asked hopefully, her eyes brightening.

Dee laughed. "Yes. Maggie asked me to make enough for 'a small army'." Kara licked her lips unconsciously, her mind already wondering what kind of pie Maggie's mom had made.

"Would you like a piece?" Dee asked knowingly.

"Oh, I couldn't," Kara protested. "I should probably get going soon anyway, and I wouldn't want to impose."

"I insist. You're doing this for Maggie, and it wouldn't be an imposition at all. I can just imagine the look on the faces of the people in town when I tell them I had Supergirl over for pie." Dee chuckled. "They will probably think I've gone insane."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Sit." Dee nodded to the kitten. "You can put him down, he'll be fine with Gertie." Kara nodded, and placed the kitten on the floor, but kept a careful gaze on the pair. "So, Maggie tells me Chocolate Pecan pie is your favorite?"

Kitten forgotten, Kara whipped her gaze around to see Dee place a generous slice of the dessert in front of her. "It is!" Kara exclaimed, grabbing the fork that Dee had put beside the plate. When the first bite hit her tongue, she closed her eyes, and groaned in pleasure. Wasting no time, she quickly went in for a second helping. "Oh my god this is so good," she mumbled, her mouth full of pie, cheeks bulging slightly.

"I'm glad you like it," Dee chuckled affectionately.

"Like is an understatement," Kara assure her, quickly finishing off the slice. "This is the best pie I've ever had." Kara almost felt bad, but Eliza's pie just didn't compare. And while she loved her foster mom, Kara wasn't going to let sentiment cloud her taste buds.

"Would you like another piece?" Dee asked, beginning to understand why Maggie had asked her to make so many pies.

"I would love one!" Kara replied, no longer worrying about imposing. Who could stand on manners when there was Chocolate Pecan pie to consider.

Dee had just turned to retrieve another piece, when the back door swung open, and a muttering Larry entered.

"Larry! We have a guest," Dee said sharply, cutting off the stream of curses that Larry was uttering as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Oh," Larry responded, cheeks pinking from more than just the cold outside. "Sorry I didn't reali-" Larry broke off when he took in the red-caped superhero currently sitting at his kitchen table, smiling at him. "Holy shit."

"Larry!"

Larry shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean...You're Supergirl," he responded blankly.

Kara stood and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sawyer."

Larry returned the shake, but seemed as his wife had been upon first meeting the superhero. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a friend of your daughter's," Kara responded simply. "She asked if I wouldn't mind doing her a favor for Alex." Kara shrugged. "I'm always happy to help out a friend."

"Oh well that's...that's very nice of you." Larry cleared his throat. "Sorry about the language."

Kara waved off the apology. "I've heard worse." What she didn't tell them, was that it had been from their daughter. There were some things parents didn't need to know.

"I thought you were loading today?" Dee questioned her husband curiously.

"That was the plan," Larry said with a sigh. "But the da-the uh, the grapple broke, so we had to stop. The mechanic can't get out for a few days."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kara offered sincerely. It just wasn't in her nature to sit back and watch others in need, without offering to help.

"Not unless you can load a few hundred trees onto the back of a logging truck in the next 30 minutes," Larry joked.

"I can do that!" Kara assured him with a nod.

"What?" Larry responded, not really expecting a response.

"I can help you load the truck. It's no problem," Kara offered. "Just show me what needs to be done."

"You don't have to do that," Dee cut in.

Kara shook her head. "I would be happy to help, really. Besides, how can I go back to National City and tell Maggie I left her parents in a bind? Lead the way," Kara instructed.

Larry looked at Dee, silently asking for permission. Dee rolled her eyes slightly, before nodding her head. "If you're sure?" Larry questioned a bit uncertainly.

"I'm positive. It will only take me a few minutes." Kara pointed her thumb at her chest. "Not to brag, but I'm super fast," she said with a slight wink. She knew Maggie, or Alex, would have given her grief over the bad pun, but they weren't here, and Kara was going to enjoy herself while she could.

True to her word, what would have taken a grapple operator over an hour, or a crew by hand even longer, Kara had loaded onto the truck in under five minutes. Maggie's parents were effusive in their thanks, and Kara insisted that a second piece of pie was all the thanks she needed before heading home.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to balance everything?" Dee asked in concern. Kara had the cat carrier clutched in one hand, and the stack of a dozen pie boxes, bundled together with twine, in the other.

"I'll be fine," Kara assured her. "I may have to fly a little slower than I planned, but everything will get there in one piece."

"Maybe it would be easier if you left a few of the pies behind…" Dee offered tentatively.

"What! No, no, I'll be fine. Really, I've got this," Kara responded quickly, clutching the pies tighter, as though afraid Dee would try to wrestle them out of her hands.

"Well, you know you're welcome back here whenever you want," Dee said. "With or without Maggie. Thank you again for helping Larry with the trees."

"It really was my pleasure," Kara responded.

"You'll remember to give Maggie the pie I made for Alex?" Dee reminded her.

"I promise," Kara replied, somewhat reluctantly. While Chocolate Pecan was her favorite, Kara didn't discriminate when it came to pie, and she thought sadly of the Lemon pie that Dee had made especially for Alex. Kara was hoping her sister would still share.

"Tell Maggie and Alex that we miss them, and we expect them to visit soon," Dee commanded.

"I will," Kara promised.

"And to be careful. We worry about them in the city," Dee continued.

Kara nodded. "Consider it done."

"And don't think that just because you are practically invulnerable, that you don't have to be careful too. I read the papers. I know you and your cousin aren't as immune as you would like everyone to believe."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, well, I better let you go before it gets too dark."

"Thanks again for the pie, Mrs. Sawyer."

Unable to resist, Dee closed the gap and engulfed Kara in an awkward hug. Kara wanted to return the gesture, but couldn't with her hands otherwise full. "Oh sweetie, call me Dee. Everyone does."

* * *

Maggie paced back and forth in her apartment, worrying her lower lip, and glanced at her watch; only 30 seconds had passed since the last time she looked. Kara was later than she had expected, and Maggie didn't know what was keeping her. She had tried calling, but the call had gone to voicemail.

She hadn't been idle while Kara was gone. She had put her time to good use and run out to the pet store to gather all the supplies that she figured Alex would need for the kitten. She hadn't been able to get it earlier, fearing that Alex would stumble across it and ask questions.

Maggie glanced at her watch again. She had asked Alex to come over at 7:30, sure that Kara would be back by then, and she would have plenty of time to get the kitten situated before her girlfriend arrived. She was seriously debating calling Alex and telling her she had been delayed, and could she come over at 8:30 instead, when there was an insistent knocking at her window. Unlike Kara and Alex, her apartment did not have a balcony.

Rushing over, Maggie threw open the window, and stepped back to allow Kara entry. "Where have you been? It's ten after seven. I thought you would have been here ages ago," Maggie demanded.

"Little help here," Kara called out, instead of entering through the window as Maggie had anticipated.

Maggie scowled, and leaned out the window to see what the issue was. Kara's predicament immediately became clear, and Maggie extended her hands to take the offered kitten carrier off of the overburdened superhero. Placing the carrier on the floor, and ignoring the tiny meow of complaint, for now, Maggie reached out to take the boxes next.

"Thanks," Kara said, finally able to crawl in through the open window. Once in the apartment she stood straight, and fixed her cape. "You really should think about getting a place with better access."

"It's not like this is a common occurrence," Maggie retorted. "So, what took you so long? I thought it would be a quick there and back."

"I couldn't just fly in, grab the kitten, and go," Kara insisted. "That would be rude."

Maggie eyed her suspiciously. "You got lost didn't you?"

"I did not get lost," Kara insisted. Maggie continued to stare at her, expression skeptical. "I may have gotten...a little turned around...once or twice." Kara huffed. "That whole state looks the same!"

Maggie laughed. "I did warn you." Maggie looked toward the carrier. "How did he do?"

Kara shrugged. "He seemed to be surprisingly okay. I did try to fly a little slower than normal. I didn't want to freak him out. Or lose my pies." Kara beamed at Maggie. "Thank you so much for having your mom make those for me," Kara gushed, indicated the stack of pie boxes. "That was so nice."

Maggie shrugged. "I figured it was the least I could do, what with you flying to Nebraska for me and all."

"I wish I could see Alex's reaction," Kara hinted.

Maggie shook her head. "I'll be sure to tell you how it goes."

"But, I could maybe ju-"

"Nope. No hovering, no monitoring, no x-ray vision."

"You know I don't do that anymore," Kara said, shuddering at the memory. It hadn't taken her long to realize that it was a very bad idea to just pop in, or scan her sister's apartment. She had learned that lesson the hard way, and now she just knocked on the door, and waited.

"Serves you right," Maggie teased. "But really, you should go. Alex is supposed to be here in fifteen minutes, and I want to give this little dude a chance to get the lay of the land. I don't want him to be hiding under a bed, too scared to move, when Alex gets here."

Kara pouted. "Fine. I guess I'll just take my pies and go."

Maggie looked at her, unswayed. "You do that." While Alex's pout worked wonders on Maggie's resolve, Kara's had no such effect. Kara huffed, but crawled back out through the window, hovering just outside, hands outstretched.

Maggie chuckled slightly, and handed Kara the pie boxes. "I'll text you and let you know how it goes. I really do appreciate you doing this."

"Of course," Kara responded, all signs of her earlier pout gone. "You know I would do anything for Alex." Kara started to drift away, when she suddenly stopped, and turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot, your mom made a pie for Alex." Kara quickly scanned the stack, and found the pie she was looking for. Luckily, it was at the top of the stack, so she was able to remove it without upsetting the whole pile. Handing the pie to Maggie, she gave a final wave. "Good luck! And don't forget to text me!"

After setting the pie on the counter, and closing the window, Maggie turned her attention to the cat carrier that was resting on the floor.

"Okay, let's get you out of there." Maggie really wasn't sure what to expect, never having had a cat before. She pinched the latch, and let the door swing open, figuring it would be best to let him proceed at his own pace.

Any worry she may have had about him being traumatized by the trip quickly disappeared when he came striding out of the crate without a care in the world. He looked at her briefly, and let out a tiny meow, before wandering off to explore his new environment.

Maggie looked at him go, hands on her hips. "Well, I guess that was a lot of worry for nothing." Now she could direct her thoughts to the true cause of her worry. She was almost entirely sure that Alex would be pleased with her surprise, but there was that small niggling doubt that she would be upset. Maybe she really hadn't wanted the responsibility of a pet.

Maggie sighed, and shook her head. It really was too late for her to worry about that now. Maggie glanced at her watch and bit off a curse. She only had five minutes before Alex was supposed to arrive, and while she had wanted to give the kitten time to explore, she also wanted to surprise Alex. She scooped up the kitten off the couch, and walked toward the bedroom.

"Sorry, but you need to stay in here, at least for a bit." She placed him in the center of the bed, figuring it would give her a few extra seconds to escape. She remembered how persistently he had tried to follow Alex and her when they tried to leave the guest room. "Make yourself at home, and try not to break anything," she instructed. She had set up his food, water, and litter box in her room temporarily. "You won't be stuck in here for long, and...I'm talking to a cat," Maggie said self-deprecatingly.

Moving quickly, she slipped out of the bedroom, and closed the door before the kitten had a chance to escape. She heard a tiny meow of protest through the door, but she ignored it. Entering the kitchen, she checked on the lasagna she had in the oven. At least part of her mother's guilt trip had worked, and she decided it wouldn't kill her to actually cook for Alex every once in awhile. Tonight had seemed like the perfect time.

Her mother's thoughtful gesture of the pie had actually saved her, because she realized she had totally forgotten about dessert. She had remembered the salad, bread, and wine, though, so she was still considering her first foray into meal preparation a success.

Maggie finished setting the table, and had just pulled the lasagna out of the oven to cool, when she heard Alex's key turning in the lock. "Perfect timing," Maggie called out in greeting. She heard Alex's bag hit the floor, followed by her boots.

Padding into the kitchen, Alex walked over to Maggie, and placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "You cooked?"

Maggie shot her a playful scowl over her shoulder. "Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not," Alex insisted, not at all convincingly. "That's just so...domestic of you."

"I can be domestic, Danvers," Maggie replied. "I decided to take my mother's advice, for once, and cook for you." Maggie paused. "But don't get used to it. Special occasions only."

Alex looked at her questioningly. "Did I forget an important date?"

Maggie bit off a curse, at her slip. She turned and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips, hoping to distract her. "No. I decided the first one was a freebie. Plus, I was just really craving lasagna." Maggie turned to grabbed the baguette she had gotten from the bakery, she had her limits, there was no way she was making bread from scratch, and placed it in the oven to warm it up. "Can you open the wine?"

Alex nodded her agreement, and rummaged through Maggie's utensil drawer until she located the bottle opener. "You know, if you would just let me get you a drawer organizer, it would be much easier to find things."

"I like it that way, and you found it."

"But I would have found it faster, if things had been properly organized."

"I think you can spare the extra 15 seconds." Maggie looked at her pointedly. "Unless you have somewhere else to be."

Alex uncorked the wine, and poured some into the two glasses Maggie had set out. "Can't say that I do," Alex replied. It was finally Friday, and the two had managed to get Saturday off.

Alex took a sip of her wine, and walked back over to Maggie, who was plating two pieces of lasagna. She took the plates and walked them over to the table. "This looks delicious, Mags."

"Well, hopefully, it tastes as good. I followed my Ma's recipe, but…" Maggie grabbed the now warm bread out of the oven, and began cutting thick slices off the loaf.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Get the salad?" Maggie asked, nodding her head toward the refrigerator.

"I'm impressed, Sawyer. It's almost like you've done this before," Alex teased.

"Nope. You're the first, Danvers. I don't slave away in the kitchen for just anyone."

Alex deposited the salad on the table, and walked over to wrap her arms around Maggie. "Well, lucky me then," Alex said with a smile.

"Actually, I was thinking more lucky me," Maggie said suggestively.

"So that's how it is. Make a girl dinner, and you just expect her to fall into bed with you."

Maggie nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"You're lucky I like you, Sawyer."

"Actually, I have it on good authority that you love me," Maggie teased. She still got a happy little thrill every time she remembered that Alex Danvers loved her. Her, Maggie Sawyer, perpetual fuck-up when it came to relationships. It still seemed too good to be true sometimes.

"I guess I do at that," Alex murmured, leaning in and capturing Maggie's lips in a proper kiss.

About the time Alex's hands began to wander under the hem of her shirt, Maggie pulled back, reluctantly. "Not that I don't want to continue this, but if we don't stop now, we are going to be reheating leftovers."

Alex gave her one more lingering kiss, before releasing her. "Well, we wouldn't want all your hard work to go to waste."

"We wouldn't. But hold that thought, you can thank me later."

Maggie sat across from Alex, and watched expectantly as Alex took her first bite. She really hoped Alex liked it. She had followed her mother's recipe, but that was no accounting for taste. Alex closed her eyes, and moaned happily.

"This is really good," Alex mumbled around a bit, and doing a fair impression of her sister.

"Really?"

Alex looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes, really. Did you not have any? It's delicious."

Maggie took a bite of her own food. "I mean, I know I like it, but…" Maggie shrugged. "You never know."

"I don't know many people that wouldn't like this." Alex took another bite. "Never make this for Kara," Alex said seriously.

"What, why?"

"Because we will never get a moment's peace if she knows you can cook like this. So, we need to keep this our little secret. What she doesn't know wo-" A faint crash from the bedroom interrupted Alex. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Maggie asked, doing her best to look guileless.

Alex looked at her, one eyebrow quirked. "That crash from your bedroom."

Maggie shook her head, mouth turned down. "I didn't hear anything." Internally, Maggie bit off a curse. She had wanted to ease Alex into the surprise, not just spring the kitten on her out of nowhere. But she had a feeling he had just ruined that for her. Maggie knew her girlfriend, and there was slim to no chance that she was going to just let this go.

"Really? You didn't just hear that." Alex directed her gaze to the bedroom, and then back to Maggie. "And since when do you close your bedroom door?"

"I didn't make my bed today."

"You never make your bed," Alex scoffed. Alex tipped her head. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Okay, this so wasn't how I wanted to do this. I had a plan, and I was going to do it after we finished dinner, and had a chance to relax a bit."

Alex frowned at Maggie, and pushed back from the table. Maggie pushed back her own chair and scrambled to to catch up to her girlfriend, who was already halfway across the apartment. Maggie raced ahead, and placed her hand on the doorknob, blocking Alex from entering the room.

"Just don't...don't be mad," Maggie pleaded. "This was supposed to be a good surprise, and if you don't like it well, you don't have to keep it."

"Maggie?" Alex said seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Move." Maggie sighed, and moved to the side. She stood, hands clasped behind her back, and waited for Alex's reaction. Alex swung the door open, and looked around, clearly confused, when she saw nothing obvious as the cause of the noise. One of the bedside lamps was lying on the floor, but other than that, nothing looked amiss.

Just as Alex was going to ask Maggie what was going on, a small form came running out from under the bed, and made his way straight to Alex. He stopped by her feet and looked up, meowing insistently. Alex reached down, and scooped him up, cradling him to her chest.

Alex turned to Maggie. "Maggie, what…" Alex asked blankly.

"Surprise?" Maggie replied, shrugging, and raising her hands towards her shoulders.

Alex looked down at the kitten, scratching his head lightly, before directing her attention back to Maggie. "Definitely not what I was expecting to find in your bedroom."

"What were you expecting?" Maggie asked curiously.

Alex laughed, and shook her head. "I have no idea, but not this."

"So, good surprise?"

"Great surprise," Alex reassured her, causing Maggie to slump her shoulders in relief. "But, how?"

"I had a little help from your sister," Maggie admitted. Maggie watched as Alex continued to lavish attention on the kitten. "Look, I know I just kinda sprung this on you, so if you don't want to keep him, you don't have to. You just seemed to really like him, and I think that you'll see it's not that impossible once you get him home."

Alex looked at Maggie, her eyes soft and warm. "Not keep him?"

"Yeah, uh. If you really decide that it's just not going to work, I'll take him. No pressure," Maggie assured Alex.

"I thought you weren't a cat person?" Alex said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Instead of jumping down, the kitten circled a few times in her lap, settled, eyes closed his eyes and purred happily. Maggie sat next to Alex, reaching one hand over to scratch the kitten lightly under the chin.

"I'm not really, but being back home I realized that I missed having a pet, and a dog is just not a realistic option with my job."

"Well, if you want a pet, you are going to get your own, because I'm keeping this one," Alex said finally.

"Yeah?"

Alex laughed, and looked over at Maggie. "Of course. Look at him, how could I say no to that face?"

"He is kinda cute," Maggie conceded. Maggie snuggled against Alex's side, and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "You're going to have to come up with a name for him now." Alex bit her lip, a light stain appearing on her cheeks. Maggie tilted, head to the side, taking in her girlfriend's reaction. "You already picked out a name for him didn't you?"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, kinda."

Maggie sighed, and rubbed her hand along Alex's thigh. "Al, if you wanted him, why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't know," Alex replied softly. "I just…" Another shrug.

Maggie patted her leg comfortingly. "Well, luckily for you, I sensed how much you had fallen for this little gremlin. So, what's the name?"

"I was thinking...Regulus."

Maggie furrowed her brow, trying to place the name. "Like, Regulus Black? From Harry Potter?"

Alex laughed softly, and shook her head. "No. Like Regulus, as in Alpha Leonis, the brightest star in the constellation Leo."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me," Maggie joked. Maggie looked at her girlfriend, who was looking at the tiny kitten in her lap, her expression a combination of love and wonder. Maggie leaned and kissed Alex on the cheek. "I think it's perfect."

* * *

Since returning from Blue Springs, Maggie and Alex had changed their established routine. Prior to going to visit Maggie's parents, the pair would try to arrange a few nights a week together, but since their return, they had spent every night together. Neither had talked about it, it had simply happened, but they had still been swapping back and forth between apartments.

With the addition of Regulus, or Reg as Maggie called him, their routine changed once again. Maggie knew it wouldn't be feasible for Alex to spend the night at her place, so they shifted to just staying at Alex's full-time. And Maggie could admit, if only to herself, that it was nice. It felt settled. Permanent. Even if it did come with a few...inconveniences.

* * *

"G'night," Maggie mumbled sleepily, rolling onto her side after giving Alex a kiss. She pulled the covers up around her chin, and snuggled into her pillow. She was pretty sure this was as close to perfect as life got.

She had just started to drift off, when an insistent paw started slapping her in the face.

"Pfft. What the hell?," she muttered grumpily, bringing a hand up to swat at the offending appendage. "Go away." There was enough light coming in from the outside that she was able to glare at the small form that was disturbing her rest.

Instead of leaving her alone as requested, Reg let out a small meow, and butted his forehead into her nose. "You think you're cute. But you're not cute. You're annoying."

"Maggie?" Alex said sleepily.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Stop arguing with the kitten, and go to sleep."

Maggie looked indignantly over her shoulder. "I wasn't arguing," Maggie insisted. "I was informing him that he isn't nearly as cute as he thinks he is."

"Maggie?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

"That's what I was trying to do," Maggie muttered grumpily. Maggie heard Alex let out a sigh behind her. Reaching over Maggie's body, Alex grabbed the kitten, and brought him over to her side of the bed.

"Now will you go to sleep?"

"Happily."

* * *

As the morning light flooded Alex's apartment, Maggie brought her arm up to cover her eyes. The flood of sunlight every morning, was perhaps the one downside to staying at Alex's. Maybe she could convince her to get some blackout curtains.

Maggie rolled her head to the side, and smiled softly at the sight of Alex, curled up on her side, facing Maggie, and still sound asleep. Perhaps her favorite part of waking up with Alex, was the sense of peace and joy she got just by looking at the other woman. There was just something so calming about her presence.

Maggie started to roll onto her side, intending to wake Alex up in a much more enjoyable way than her alarm, but halted her movement when felt something grab her foot.

Maggie started to slowly withdraw her foot, more than a little freaked out. "What the fu- OW! Shit!" Maggie cursed loudly, when whatever had her foot, clamped down at the movement.

"What's wrong," Alex said in alarm, going from peaceful slumber to mild panic in the blink of an eye.

"I don't know!" Maggie cried. "Something has my foot. Maybe if I…" She slowly started to withdraw her foot again. "Son of a bitch! That hurts."

"Well, what is it?"

By this time, the sleep had cleared from her brain, and she had a very good idea of what was currently mauling her foot under the covers. She glared at Alex. "I'll give you one guess," she replied flatly.

"Regulus?

"It had better be, or you are going to see me really freak out in a second." Maggie tried one more time to withdraw her foot. "Shit!"

"Well stop moving!" Alex scolded.

"I need my foot back!" Alex frowned, giving the problem some thought. After a few moments, she threw back the covers on her side of the bed, and scrambled out. "Don't just leave me here," Maggie whined.

Alex rolled her eyes, and walked around to Maggie's side of the bed. "I'm not leaving you, you big baby. I'm just going to…" Without further explanation, Alex tore back the covers. There, at the foot of the bed, happily curled around Maggie's foot, was an unrepentant Reg.

Once revealed, Reg released Maggie's foot, and hopped across the mattress toward Alex. Ignoring the glares being sent his way by the annoyed detective.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Hmm."

"This is why I'm a dog person."

* * *

Alex and Maggie were curled up in the center of the bed, limbs entwined, and sound asleep. It was 3 AM. The peaceful stillness of the pre-dawn was broken by a tiny, high-pitched yowl, accompanied by a small form scurrying across their legs, and followed by a crash, and the sound of glass breaking.

Both women shot upright, reacting instinctively to the possibility of a threat. The only threat they faced was a possible concussion when their heads cracked together.

"Shit!"

"Mother fu-" Maggie's curse was bitten off when Reg jumped up on the foot of the bed and sat on his haunches, looking at them both, the very picture of innocence.

"What is that? The third time this week?" Maggie grumbled, rubbing her head gingerly. She really hoped it didn't form a bump.

"Something like that, yeah," Alex admitted begrudgingly.

"I'm pretty sure your cat's a demon."

"He's not a demon!" Alex defended Reg loyally. She held out her hand, and he scampered over, purring softly when Alex stroked her hand down his back. "He just has a lot of energy. He needs to burn it off."

"What he needs is an exorcism."

* * *

"Al, I can't do this if he's looking at me."

Alex sighed heavily. "He's not looking at you." Maggie looked pointedly at the nightstand, where Reg sat, staring back at her.

"It's creepy," Maggie insisted. "Can't we...lock him in the bathroom or something."

"Maggie, we are not going to lock the cat in the bathroom every time we want to have sex," Alex huffed. Alex ran her hand up the back of Maggie's thigh, over her ass, and scraped her nails lightly up her spine, before tangling her hand in Maggie's hair and forcing her gaze back to Alex's. "Focus on me," Alex commanded. Alex leaned upwards, and tugged gently on Maggie's lower lip.

"I can do that," Maggie agreed, dipping her head and kissing Alex thoroughly. Alex hummed contentedly, and stroked her hand down Maggie's back, before cupping her ass, and pulling her closer.

Maggie broke the kiss, scooting backward slightly, and intending to kiss her way down Alex's chest, when something caught her attention, and she groaned. She dropped her head to Alex's chest in defeat. "He's looking at me again," Maggie complained.

Alex sighed in defeat, sending her cat, who was indeed watching them intently, an annoyed glare.

* * *

"I come bearing pizza," Maggie called out as she entered Alex's apartment. She paused to kick the door closed behind her. She had learned the hard way that if she left it open too long, Reg was prone to darting out. Which meant Maggie then had to chase him through the hallways until she could catch him. It was embarrassing for a trained detective to be outflanked by a 2-pound kitten.

"Oh thank god," Alex enthused. She kissed Maggie firmly, before spinning away, pizza box firmly in her grasp.

"Good to know where I rank," Maggie joked, watching as Alex cracked open the box and grabbed a slice.

"Sorry," Alex said after she swallowed. "I haven't eaten since this morning, and I'm starving."

Maggie laughed, and kissed Alex on the side of the head. "Well, you enjoy. I'm just going to grab a quick shower." Maggie was just about to enter the bathroom when she stopped, and turned back to Alex, who was still sitting at the island, well into her second slice. "Make sure you save me a piece," Maggie commanded playfully.

Alex hummed her agreement, but continued eating. Maggie shook her head. For two people that weren't related by blood, or even the same species, the similarities between Alex and Kara really were striking sometimes.

Maggie showered quickly, and dressed in a pair of sweats. Ever since returning from Blue Springs, and especially since bringing Reg home, more and more of Maggie's clothes had made their way to Alex's apartment. Maggie knew the time was probably fast approaching for them to have an actual talk about moving in together.

Maybe they could even get a new place. Something with a door on the bedroom sounded wonderful to Maggie.

Making her way to the kitchen, she passed Alex, who had moved to the couch, and was snuggled under a blanket. Maggie paused, and ran her hand over Alex's head. "Did you remember to save me any?"

"Yes, I saved you some," Alex retorted. "Go grab it. I want to start season three of Damages."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're bossy," Maggie called out, continuing on to the kitchen.

"Kara. All the time."

"Smart girl, your sister," Maggie quipped. Maggie grabbed the plate Alex had left for her, and looked down at the pizza, head tilted. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you pick all the mushrooms off the pizza?"

"What?" Alex replied on a half-laugh. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but someone must have, because there is not a single mushr-" Maggie broke off, and scanned the surroundings. Realizing for the first time, that Reg hadn't been constantly underfoot. Which was odd. Maggie was more than half convinced he was on a mission to trip and kill her so he could have Alex all to himself.

She finally spied her target sitting in the far corner of the kitchen, placidly licking his paws, and cleaning his face. Maggie abandoned the pizza, and walked slowly towards him, not wanting to send him running. Bending down, she picked him up, and looked at his face intently. He purred happily and blinked back at her, traces of tomato sauce still visible on his whiskers, and the underside of his chin.

"Your cat's a weirdo, Danvers," Maggie informed her girlfriend.

* * *

So, while living with Regulus, had taken some adjustment, Maggie wouldn't trade it for anything. She had never seen Alex quite this happy. She had thought they had been happy before, but now, everything seemed just that much sweeter.

Maggie smiled as she watched Alex take yet another picture of Reg, this time sleeping contentedly in a patch of sunlight. Maggie wasn't sure how Alex still had room on her phone. She was constantly taking pictures, sending pictures, and showing people the pictures, of Reg.

The only person who didn't seem to mind was Kara, who was almost as in love with the cat as Alex.

"Al, you promised the guys you wouldn't send them any more pictures of Reg," Maggie reminded Alex helpfully.

"I'm not," Alex insisted defensively. "I still don't see why they had to complain to you about that. They could have just said something," Alex grumbled.

Maggie laughed. "Because Winn is still slightly terrified of you, and James is too nice."

"Yeah, well, they should have manned up, instead of running to my girlfriend to complain."

"You're pretty intimidating," Maggie informed her. Which was true, when she wasn't turned into a squishy ball of mush by a tiny kitten. "Now, hand me your phone. No more taking pictures of Reg, you have to go get ready so you can meet your sister for lunch."

As Alex and Maggie's relationship had progressed, sister nights had grown fewer and fewer. Kara had seemed to understand. She was happy that her sister had finally found someone that made her so happy. But, determined to still carve out one on one time with her sister, sister nights, had morphed into weekly lunches.

"Don't remind me," Alex groaned, causing Maggie to look at her curiously. Alex was always happy to spend time with her sister. "We are planning the menu for Mom's upcoming visit for Thanksgiving. After the last few years, Kara is determined that everything be perfect this time." Alex looked at Maggie, a small pout forming. "You're sure you can't get the day off?"

Maggie sighed, still feeling bad about having to skip the holiday. She knew how stressed out Eliza made Alex, and she would have given just about anything to be there to support her. But, she hadn't put in for the time off, and no one was willing to swap shifts with her on such short notice.

"I'm sorry, Alex. You know I would be there if I could," Maggie replied apologetically. "Maybe I can stop by after I get off. Provided we don't get any new cases."

Alex shook her head. "Ignore me. It'll be fine. I've survived this many years, I"m sure one more won't kill me," Alex joked, the sound a little strained. Alex glanced at her watched and bit off a curse. "Shit, I'm going to be late." Alex dashed into the bedroom and started to quickly sort through her closet, searching for something to wear.

Maggie was leaning forward to place Alex's phone on the coffee table, when her thumb hit the home button, and activated the screen. As Maggie looked at the picture on the lock screen, a wave of betrayal swept through her.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Danvers!" Maggie yelled to her girlfriend.

Alex poked her head out from around the corner and looked at Maggie in concern. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong." Maggie pushed herself up from the couch, and stomped over to Alex, phone held out in front of her accusingly. "You replaced me with the cat!"

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes, and went back to the closet. "I thought something was actually the matter."

"It is!" Maggie insisted, walking over to flop down on the bed. She stared at Alex accusingly. "I can't believe you replaced me with Reg."

"You're being overly dramatic."

"Says the woman who is still gracing the lock screen on her girlfriend's phone."

"If it means that much to you, I'll change it back," Alex offered in an attempt to mollify Maggie.

"That would mean a lot, thank you," Maggie accepted graciously.

"Just as soon as I get a picture of you with Reggie," Alex continued, causing Maggie to shoot her a disgruntled look.

* * *

"You'll remember to feed Reg breakfast?" Alex sat on the side of the bed, stroking her hand through Maggie's sleep tousled hair. Despite the fact that it was still dark outside, she was fully dressed, and ready to go into work.

"This is why you wake me up in the middle of the night?" Maggie grumbled, trying to burrow deeper into her pillow.

Alex leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Not the only reason," Alex murmured. Alex pulled back. "But, you'll remember to feed him breakfast? And dinner if I'm not back in time? J'onn has me training a bunch of new transfers, and lord knows how long that will take." Alex shook her head. "I don't know where they find some of these people," Alex complained.

"Well, we can't all be science geniuses with a penchant for ass kicking, Danvers. Have pity on us mere mortals."

"I'll try, but it's not easy," Alex teased.

"So, about Reg-"

"Yes!" Maggie laughed, pushing Alex off the bed. "I'll remember to feed your cat. As if he would let me forget," Maggie grumbled under her breath. Regulus had very quickly adopted a routine, and if you tried to deviate from that routine, especially if it concerned food, he would let you know about it.

Alex leaned back down, giving Maggie one more kiss, before pulling back. "Bye, sweetie," Alex called as she made her way to the door. Maggie started to respond, until she realized Alex was talking to the cat.

Maggie managed to fall back to sleep almost immediately, years of catching sleep at a moment's notice coming in handy. She was finally awoken by a small, insistent paw, tapping at her face. Maggie sighed, eyes still closed.

"I suppose you want to eat?" A tiny meow was her response. She cracked one eyelid and was greeted by Reg staring at her from far too close. When she didn't move fast enough, he reached out to tap her again. "Alright, alright, I'm up," Maggie complained, throwing back the cover and swinging her legs off the bed.

She opened the refrigerator and withdrew Reg's can of wet food. Spotting the can, he began to purr, and circle around her feet. Maggie glanced down at the cat. "You act like we never feed you. When in fact, you eat more regularly than we do sometimes."

Since she was up, Maggie decided that she may as well make herself a proper breakfast for once. Maggie started the coffee, and rummaged through Alex's refrigerator, to see what was available. Happily, she found a few remaining eggs, and a package of bacon.

Maggie was mindlessly moving the bacon around in the pan, thinking about what she was going to get Alex for Christmas, when a pitiful meow interrupted her thoughts. She glanced around the apartment, trying to locate the source of the sound. On her first glance she didn't see anything, but on the second, she spotted the problem.

"I swear to god," Maggie cursed, stalking over to the floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto Alex's balcony. Maggie stood with her hands on her hips, and looked up at Reg, who was perched precariously on the curtain rod.

"How do you get yourself into these things?" The question was rhetorical, but an indignant meow was her reply. Muttering under her breath, Maggie dragged one of Alex's dining room chairs over and crawled up to retrieve the kitten. Of course, he didn't make it easy for her, and she had to pry his tiny claws out of the fabric.

By the time she had successfully disengaged Reg, she was alerted to a problem in the kitchen. She was alerted, by the smoke alarm, which was shrilling loudly. Cursing loudly, Maggie dashed into the kitchen, to find her bacon well past the point of crispy. Grabbing the broom, she stabbed violently at the smoke alarm, making a mental note to pick up a new one when she was out today. Cracking the window over the sink to try to clear the smoke, she turned to glare at Reg.

"You are a menace."

* * *

Maggie entered the apartment, a bag of groceries, and a new smoke detector in hand. She glanced around for Reg, who usually met them at the door, but he was nowhere to be found. Maggie shrugged, and set the groceries on the counter.

When she had put the food away, and installed the new smoke alarm, and Reg was still nowhere to be seen, she began to grow concerned. It was not like Reg to let her or Alex do anything alone. He followed them everywhere, and was always in the midst of whatever it was they were trying to get done. Hell, he even waited for them outside the shower door. Which, had frankly creeped Maggie out at first, but she was just used to it at this point.

Maggie walked through the apartment, calling his name, and making kissing noises, hoping to attract his attention. By the time she had made two complete sweeps, and checked under the bed, the couch, and behind the curtains, she was starting to panic. When her gaze scanned over the kitchen, and she saw the curtain over the sink fluttering in the breeze, her panic fully bloomed in her chest.

"Oh, shit," Maggie cursed, rushing over to the window. She and Alex were always very careful to make sure the door to the balcony was closed, not wanting to risk Reg falling off, but Maggie hadn't even considered the window. Alex's apartment wasn't that high, but Maggie wasn't sure if a kitten would survive a fall from that height.

Maggie swallowed the bile that came up the back of her throat, not even wanting to consider the possibility. She tried to poke her head out the window, but of course, couldn't really see anything.

She rushed out of the apartment, and flew down the stairs, not wanting to take the time to wait for the elevator. Running around the side of the building, Maggie entered the alleyway that Alex's kitchen window overlooked. She scanned the ground frantically, partly hoping she would find something, but terrified about what that something might be.

She pulled her phone frantically from her pocket. She found Kara's contact, and stabbed the call button, waiting impatiently for the call to connect.

"Hey, Maggie!" Kara greeted happily.

Maggie didn't have time for pleasantries. "Kara, I need you at Alex's apartment. Now." The urgency, and desperation, must have been easy to detect, because Kara didn't waste any time asking questions, and simply responded with a clipped 'On my way.'

Maggie paced back and forth in the alleyway a few more times, desperately trying to find something, anything, but finally gave it up as futile. She slowly climbed the stairs, not sure how she was going to explain it to Alex if something had happened to Reg. It wasn't like he was a goldfish, she couldn't exactly go out and find a replacement and hope Alex wouldn't notice the difference.

Entering the apartment, lost in thought, and shoulders slumped, she was greeted by Kara pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked immediately.

"I can't find Reg," Maggie blurted. She waved her hands toward the kitchen. "I was making breakfast, and Reg got stuck on top of the curtains, so I went to get him down, but by the time I did, the bacon had burned, and there was smoke, so I opened the window and I...I can't find Reg," Maggie trailed off weakly.

Kara frowned, and glanced between Maggie, and the window. "And you think…?"

"I looked everywhere in the apartment, Kara. Twice. I need to find him. Alex will be devastated if anything happens to that cat. She'll never forgive me. Can you find him?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"I mean I'll...I'll try, Maggie, but I'm not sure my powers are going to be much help here." Seeing the crestfallen look on Maggie's face, Kara tried to muster a smile. "We'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Kara."

"Let me just scan the apartment first. Just in case." Maggie opened her mouth to protest, not wanting to waste the time when she had already searched the small space thoroughly. Her protest was cut off, when she heard Kara sigh in relief, and laugh softly. "He's just fine Maggie."

"Really? Where is he?" Maggie looked around in confusion. She had searched the apartment top to bottom, and called out for him constantly. There was no way he was in the apartment.

Kara pointed towards Alex's closet. "He's up on the top shelf, sleeping on some of Alex's sweaters."

Maggie cursed, and strode toward the closet, determined to see for herself. Of course, she couldn't reach, or really even see, the top shelf. Ignoring Kara's chuckles, she dragged a chair over from the dining area, and climbed atop it. Even knowing he was there, it still took her a moment to spot the small form, curled up, sleeping contentedly. Completely oblivious to all of the turmoil he had caused.

Maggie reached into the closet, and grabbed the kitten, cradling him to her chest, and climbing down off the chair. Reg gave a small sound of protest. Maggie ran her hands gently over the kitten's back. "Why would you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you had fallen out of the window. How did you expect me to explain that to Alex? Next time, come when I call you," Maggie commanded.

Kara giggled, not quite able to reconcile the tough detective turning into a worried mother hen over a small kitten. "So, everything okay now?"

Maggie glanced up, having forgotten for a moment Kara was still there, and felt her cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah, thanks," Maggie said, clearing her throat. "I really appreciate you dropping everything to come help me."

"Of course," Kara responded warmly. "But if everything is good, I'm just gonna…" Kara nodded her head towards the balcony.

Maggie nodded. "Go, we're good." Kara strode onto the balcony and shot up into the air, leaving Maggie and Reg alone in the apartment.

Maggie looked down at Reg, who was curled up against her chest, eyes closed, and purring happily. She stroked her hand down his back gently, and realized that she hadn't just been worried about Alex's reaction if something had happened to the cat. Some of the relief she had felt at finding out he was okay, was all hers.

"I'm still a dog person," Maggie informed the kitten pointedly. "But I guess if I have to have a cat, you aren't so bad." Maggie walked over and sat on the couch. Despite the early morning wake up calls, the constant attempts to trip and kill her, the creepy staring, and his determination to burrow under the covers, he had grown on her.

"Oh, and this little incident? This stays between you and me."


End file.
